1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to modifying a digital image. More specifically, one or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for modifying a digital image by removing a target portion from the digital image (e.g., an unwanted object in the digital image).
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. As such, users are increasingly using computing devices to interact with and modify digital photographs (or simply “digital photos”). For example, many computing devices enable users to enhance a digital photo by cropping or otherwise removing a portion of the digital photo. For instance, a computing device can edit a digital photo by removing an object, a person, or other feature in the digital photo.
In addition to enabling removal of various objects from within digital photos, many conventional systems and methods replace the removed object with a replacement portion. For example, in response to removing an object from a digital photo, conventional systems and methods often replace the removed object with a replacement portion that includes similar features as the portion of the digital photo surrounding the removed object (e.g., using a digital photo fill process). In this way, a user can modify or otherwise edit a photo to remove an undesired object while maintaining continuity in the background of the digital photo. Nonetheless, removing and replacing objects within digital photos has various drawbacks and limitations with conventional systems and methods.
In particular, where digital photos have lines, shapes, or other geometric features in the background of the digital photo, conventional systems and methods often fail to maintain a sense of continuity in the background after removing and replacing a removed object within the digital photo. For example, where a background of a digital photo includes lines that intersect a portion of an object to be removed, conventional systems and methods fail to generate or provide a replacement background that includes lines that align with or otherwise match surrounding portions of the digital photo around the removed object. As a result, replacing a removed object within a digital photo often results in a discontinuous or otherwise erroneous representation of the background. The discontinuous and/or erroneous representation of modified photos that result from conventional systems and methods diminishes the visual quality of the resulting modified digital photo and is frustrating to users.
In addition to failing to correctly account for lines, shapes, or other irregularities in the background of the digital photo, conventional devices also fail to adequately compensate for different surface plans within the digital photo. In particular, where the background of a digital photo includes different planes having different perspectives, conventional systems and methods often fail to provide a replacement background that compensates for the perspective difference of the different planes within the digital photo. As such, replacing an object within a digital photo that includes multiple background planes often includes skewed or distorted portions of the replacement portion and similarly diminishes the quality of the resulting modified digital photo.
Thus, there are a number of considerations to be made in modifying a digital image by removing an object and replacing the object within the digital image.